Souvenirs
by ShittyFeather
Summary: Avant le fameux duo Mello/Matt, il existait un duo beaucoup plus corps à corps...


**_LES PERSONNAGES NE SONT PAS à MOI._**

_**ATTENTION YAOI !**_

_Souvenirs..  
><em>

_Matt_. Lui et encore lui. Le jeune dirigeant du SPK n'avait que lui à l'esprit. Il n'arrivait à raisonner, à analyser les preuves que Jevanni lui avait apportées. Lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort, Near était resté imperturbable. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Il n'exprimait jamais aucune émotion. Son visage était toujours froid, imprégné malgrés tout d'une clairvoyance incroyable. Le second L., le meilleur détective au monde, se serait lui. Mello avait été tué par Kira, Matt par la police. Il était encore plus seul. Même si Matt et Mello agissait en duo, il se rappelait qu'un temps c'était lui et Matt le duo.

Le jeune garçon s'assombrit encore quand il tomba sur une photo de Matt et lui soigneusement cachée au fond de sa caisse à jouets. Matt le tenait fermement contre son torse par la taille et l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue Near, lui avait les joues rosies et un air gêné. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa première fois avec Matt. Car à la Wammy's House, les enfants qui y sont élevés sont bien plus matures que certains adultes. En tous points…

« -Aller, viens... le suppliait Matt.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est si important ? Soupira Near d'un air excédé

-C'est pas un acte impossible à faire pour toi de te rendre de la salle de jeux à ma chambre si ?

-Techniquement non, en plus c'est pas loin mais… Eh ! Mais ! Oi, Matt, tu fais quoi là ?

-Tais toi donc ! », rétorqua le rouquin, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

En effet, Matt avait commis quelque chose abhorré par Near. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras ! Le blandinet détestait le contact physique et n'était guère doué pour les relations sociales. Il n'avait besoin que de ses jouets, qui étaient le prolongement de sa pensée en actions / réactions. Cependant, il ne chercha pas plus que ça à s'éloigner du torse du n°3 de la W.H. Etrangement il lui sembla même qu'il appréciait le contact. Le silence s'installa…

« -Pourquoi tu m'as porté comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est la seule façon que tu viennes dans ma chambre ! » Rigola Matt en ouvrant la porte.

« … » Fut la seule réponse qu'obtint le jeune homme. Le plus petit s'intalla sur le lit, un genoux replier, l'air imperturbable..quoique une légère rougeur s'accrochait encore à ses joues. Matt verrouilla furtivement sa porte avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.

« Near… Non, Nate. Commença d'une voix douce le jeune roux. Nate, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Nate – allias Near- détourna les yeux.

« - En tous cas, je ne te déteste pas.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ? » Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

Soudain, il attira Near à lui en tirant brusquement sur sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune se crispa instantanément et le repoussa aussi sec, en le regardant avec des yeux paniqués, son masque froid éclatant en morceau.

« -Oi, Matt, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. S'il te plait… » Il ne put terminer sa supplique, le jeune garçon ayant effleuré ses lèvres avec son doigt.

Surprit, le jeune roux attrapa son doigt et le mordilla en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il le colla ensuite contre son torse et tenta de déboutonner l'éternelle chemise blanche du garçon. Ce fut le possesseur de la chemise lui-même qui termina le travail, bien plus habile que son ami pour ce genre de chose. Voyant la peau pâle et lisse de son dos, Mail ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il glissa une main dans le pantalon puis le boxer de l'autre jeune homme et caressa furtivement ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

« -M-Matt ! » gémit le garçon, surprit.

Le concerné afficha un grand sourire et retira sa main pour se remettre en face de son uke. Celui-ci avait les joues toutes rouges et la respiration rapide. Matt le regarda attentivement, observant avec minutie chaque détail de l'objet de son désir. Il sentit soudain son pantalon devenir trop petit et n'en pu plus d'attendre. Il poussa Near sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser comme espérer et lui déboutonna son pantalon avant de le lui descendre en même temps que le boxer, laissant apparaitre son érection naissante.

Near était loin d'être ignorant sur le sujet. Il savait que Matt était excité et bien qu'il se refusait de l'avouer, il l'était aussi, la preuve en était dans son pantalon. D'un mouvement brusque, le roux lui enleva son bas et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, ou presque. Le plus petit soupira de soulagement lorsque son membre fut enfin libéré. Matt caressa son torse, s'arrêtant sur un téton qu'il pinça malicieusement avant de donner un coup de langue sur son jumeau. Il lui embrassa à plusieurs reprises le ventre parcouru de frissons de son partenaire avant de poser les lèvres sur cette partie anatomique tant convoitée. Near ouvrit de grands yeux suppliant de désir… et assez anxieux. « Sa première fois hein.. » songea Matt, fier. _Il fit des va et viens sur son membre en gardant les lèvres dessus._ Near gémit tout bas. _Accélérer les va et viens._ **« Je veux l'entendre gémir mon prénom »** s'excita le seme. Gémissements. Plus forts et distincts cette fois.

Near était agité de légers soubresauts, son érection étant vraiment là cette fois, grosse, proéminente même. Il ne se sentait que les mains et les lèvres de Matt sur son membre, son sang battait à ses tempes, il ne songeait plus à rien qu'à son désir, lui qui d'ordinaire, calculait tout, ne laissant pas de place au hasard. Pour la première fois, il laissait sa partie humaine prendre le dessus. Il (re)devenait humain.

Matt prit le membre en bouche, sous le regard fiévreux du jeune garçon. Il sentit la tension qui émanait du corps qu'il aimait tant. Il était cambré et se retenait au possible pour ne pas se lâcher trop tôt. Le roux commença les va et vient, accélérant très vite le rythme pour le plaisir de voir son ami agité de spasmes de plaisir et de l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort.

« - M-Matt j…Je… » Near ne pu terminer sa phrase.

Il gémit une dernière fois avant de se lâcher entièrement dans un râle sourd qui avait pour signification : Mail (non pas e-mail mais Mail le vrai prénom de Matt).

Le plus âgé se pourlécha les lèvres et se colla tout contre son amant pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier, pas encore remis de ses émotions se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche, le souffle heurté.

Matt croisa son regard encore brillant et eut un regain d'excitation. Il se recula, lui souleva un peu les jambes et le pénétra petit à petit en donnant quelques coups de reins pour ne pas lui faire trop mal mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait réentendre les gémissements aigus et si féminins, revoir ce regard fiévreux et plein d'envie. Il était devenu accro à ce corps, sa constitution si féminine et pourtant indubitablement celle d'un mâle. Ses cheveux cuivrés emmêlés et trempés de sueurs devant les yeux ils les repoussa avec agacement pour regarder son presque petit ami avec une envie dévorante. _Grand coup de rein_. Near gémit fort, tellement plus fort que tout à l'heure ! Il en redemandait… Matt était au comble de l'extase, Near également. Ce fut le geek qui céda le premier, rejoint très vite par un Near encore troublé par cette première expérience. Le seme se tomba sur son uke et l'enlaca en l'embrassant dans le cou qui à son tour l'enlaça et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille un « je t'aime » tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

Le jeune prodige était plonger dans ses pensées. Il retourna la photo dans tous les sens puis regarda au dos et ce qu'il vit fit tomber le masque froid et imperturbable qu'il arborait depuis toujours (sauf en présence de Matt). Il sourit brièvement, assez nettement cependant pour que le commandant Lester le remarque.

« - Near, avez-vous compris quelque chose ?

-Non, mais je suis sur le point de résoudre une autre égnime… »

Il n'attendit pas de réponses et n'en reçu pas.

Le detective regarda encore une fois le cliché avant de le ranger tout au fond de sa boite à jouets avant de retourner construire une ville de dés.

Au dos de la photo ? « Nate River, je t'aime. » .

J'en suis pas hyper contente, j'ai galéré à la faire =.= . Il doit y avoir plein de fautes. Dites moi votre avis sans me traiter de perverse/cochonne s'il vous plait ! Merci :3


End file.
